RWBY: Detours of Light and Dark
by Marsa The Redeemed
Summary: Alternative non-canon outcomes to various choices made within the main Light and Dark RWBY-verse stories. Rated M for significantly more mature themes.


RWBY: Detours of Light and Dark

Detour I: The Decision

A/N: So I've decided to write, mostly at my own discretion a set of "What If" chapters regarding what would have happened had the canon not taken place. All the chapters within are therefore non-canon to my Light and Dark RWBY-verse but are strictly meant for enjoyment. Will cover various events from across the entire LaD RWBY-verse.

 **Word of warning: This chapter contains scenes some readers might find inappropriate for children and readers under the age of eighteen. Discretion is advised.**

* * *

 _Valethornia Academy – Twenty-one days after the event_

Malyganya sat on the window sill of the empty room overlooking the field below. The sun was going down and cast a small bronze glow over the sky. The young woman heard the door open but didn't turn around to see who had entered as a pair of footsteps made their way over to the large desk at the front of the room. Malyganya heard the soft patter as the person jumped and sat on the desk as the door opened once more and a second set of footsteps walked into the room.

Malyganya had always prided herself on being a straightforward person in both her thoughts and actions. Right now however she found her thoughts dancing around in her mind as she tried to mentally calm herself. Breathing in deeply the young huntress-in-training slowly exhaled and turned to face the two people she had called to meet her.

"Layla, Orpheus; thank you both for coming. We have a lot to talk about, or rather I have a lot to say to you both." Malyganya said to her friends.

Layla sat on the teacher's desk with a more serious expression than Malyganya had ever seen her have. Orpheus' expression was a little harder to read but Malyganya could tell that he too was serious. Exhaling once more Malyganya began to pace from right to left.

"I've noticed from both of you that you wish to pursue a romantic relationship with me. There is only one me however while there are two of you. I value synergy and order. The relationship between us and our teams can't be affected by my decision. I would rather choose neither of you than choose one but I have also noticed that my feelings on the matter are rather heightened and can't be ignored." The young woman began.

"Maly, no matter who you choose, I'll support you like I always have. You're my friend first and I decided to follow you down whatever path you choose." Layla affirmed.

"Malyganya, I have had feelings for you since the day we met but I let them get in the way before and it was wrong of me to do so. I've matured a lot since then and now I've got a better grasp on how to act as both a person and a leader. No matter your choice I will continue to treat you and your team with the utmost of respect." Orpheus stated with a slight bow.

Malyganya nodded with an uncharacteristic girlish smile on her face.

"It means so much to hear you both say those words." She told them before first hugging Orpheus and then hugging Layla.

"You are both dear friends of mine and I have seen your true feelings for me and the lengths you were willing to go for those feelings." Malyganya continued.

"Orpheus, you pushed yourself to improve as you watched me from on far. You worked hard to make your feelings resolute. You've always had admiration for me and I believe it was that admiration that made you believe you loved me." Malyganya stated.

"Layla, you were drawn to me from the moment we met and have been very vocal with your feelings for me. However, you were also withdrawn and didn't open yourself to me so I could never tell if your feelings were genuine and I doubt you could either." Malyganya turned her attention to her teammate this time.

"It wasn't until we lost Jett that you, Orpheus finally found your resolution were steeled enough to confront me with your feelings and at that point I knew you loved me." Orpheus heard the words and smiled softly at the acknowledgment.

"Layla, you saw our kiss and your armor began to crack. You who had kept yourself guarded and protected had shown me a true emotion, jealousy. When I confronted you later in the forest and tore the rest of your armor off I was able to see that your feelings for me had always been genuine." Layla blushed at Malyganya's words and tried to distract herself by staring at her feet.

"So here we stand knowing that both of you love me. Know this because it is important. I love you both and I cherish you as my friends." Malyganya said before she walked over to Layla.

"Layla, you are my best friend. You are my closest and most trusted ally. I know your feelings for me are pure but I cannot reciprocate them." Malyganya said the words with a slight break in her voice as tears filled her eyes.

Layla saw the pain in Malyganya's expression and knew that it was physically hurting her to speak these words of denial. Ever since their fateful meeting within Iselia Forest staying by Malyganya's side had been everything that drove Layla.

She felt her vision blurring as tears threatened to escape her eyes. Closing her eyes Layla did her best to fight back the tears she embraced Malyganya in a warm hug. Her friend responded to her feelings with a more surprising gesture as she kissed Layla's lips softly.

"Maybe in another life, you might have chosen me." Layla whispered as they broke apart resting her forehead against Malyganya's.

Flashes of three children, all girls running around and an older Layla standing next to her flashed in Malyganya's mind. She had had this dream before. The dream was always one of two versions, either she was with Layla or Orpheus as an adult. The gender and amount of children were different depending on who she was with, a boy and girl when she was with Orpheus and three girls when she was with Layla.

The two friends broke their embrace and stared at one another for a few seconds before Layla stepped away with a soft smile. She looked over to Orpheus and saw him with a soft respectful smile on his face. She knew then that even if he hadn't been chosen that he would've respected Malyganya's choice just as she would've. Layla sighed and wiped her eyes before pointing her hand in the shape of a gun at Orpheus

"You better not mess this up Orpheus or I'll have to hurt you and take Maly for myself." Layla said with a playful smirk on her face.

"You cant trust that I won't ruin a thing." Orpheus replied as he walked up to Malyganya's side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Layla looked at the couple for a few seconds longer before nodding with satisfaction.

"Consummation is generally the most important part of a unification. I'll keep Amber company in the library." Layla said offhandedly as she left Malyganya and Orpheus.

The couple stood in silence with deep blushes on their faces for a few seconds before turning to face one another. They smiled and blushed even deeper before leaving the classroom and heading back towards Team MTAL's room. They knew it would be empty for the next few hours with Layla keeping Amber company in the library and Taz staying with the rest of Team ORCJ for the night.

 **You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?**

As they made it into the room the new couple immediately began kissing one another as they made their way over to Malyganya's bed. Between kisses Malyganya giggled softly while Orpheus laughed at the new sensation of happiness they both felt. Still kissing both of the teens removed their shoes before falling on the bed together in a heap.

As they lay on the mattress Malyganya and Orpheus couldn't help but smile as they held one another together. Vibrant blue and amber irises, once dull but now shining stared into dark hazel colored ones as the two lovers began to kiss once more. Their eyes closed as their hands began to slowly caress one another's bodies.

 **Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing**

Malyganya activated her semblance and lifted their bodies an inch or so off the bed as she began to psychically undress Orpheus. The aura that came with the use of her semblance illuminated Orpheus's body with an ethereal shine as his jacket and shirt were slowly removed. Orpheus smiled against Malyganya's lips as he moved his own hands over his girlfriend's curves and unbuttoned Malyganya's blouse before pulling the garment down and off his partner's shoulders.

 **They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you**

With her upper torso now exposed, Malyganya could feel the cool air of the room against her heated skin as her breathing began to increase. Orpheus proceeded to leave a trail of kisses from Malyganya's lips along her jaw and down her collarbone before kissing the tops of Malyganya's breasts playfully. With his partner leaning into the touch Orpheus proceeded to completely remove the blouse as he nestled her face against Malyganya's chest in a warm embrace.

The two lovers continued with their slow and sensual motions as they undressed one another. Orpheus took an extra amount of care as he pulled Malyganya's stockings off and trailed kisses down the girl's legs before kissing back up along the inner thigh which cause Malyganya to gasp first from the slight wave of pleasure before giggling from the tickling sensation. Orpheus merely smiled against his lover's skin before pulling his head from beneath the skirt and climbing on top of Malyganya.

 **You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light**

With deliberately slow motions Orpheus caressed Malyganya's breasts before moving one hand to the small of the girl's back and unclasping her bra. the undergarment was slowly removed exposing Malyganya's bare chest. Raising up Orpheus looked down at the blushing female before slowly lowering himself down as he prepared to pleasure her with his hands

"No" Malyganya called out in a soft, almost sultry voice.

Orpheus, then felt the invisible touch of Malyganya's telekinesis against his skin. It felt exactly the same as Malyganya's touch as the invisible hands worked their way over his body. He could feel the tenderness in her touch as the psychic energy washed over his body

"That semblance of yours is going to make this a lot more exciting." Orpheus said in a husky whisper before he slowly began to pull down Malyganya's skirt, leaving the girl in only her panties.

Malyganya responded in kind by undoing Orpheus's pants and pulling them off with her own hands savoring the moment their bare bodies began to touch one another.

 **Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
 **Infect me with your love and**  
 **Fill me with your poison**

With both teens stripped down to nothing but their underwear Orpheus pressed his body against Malyganya's, feeling her soft breast squish against his chest. The two locked their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss, closing their eyes and savoring the moment. With their hands free the teens began to once again explore one another's bodies.

This was a new experience for both of them and they wanted to enjoy it as best as they could. They caressed one another's bodies and their partner's skin as their bodies rubbed against one another. Their legs intertwined as their bodies twisted throes of passion.

Rolling their bodies over Malyganya placed herself on top while pinning Orpheus beneath her. Her lover looked up at her with a mixture of fear, anticipation, and lust which caused Malyganya to smile as she reached behind and beneath her to remove Orpheus's final article of clothing.

 **Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
 **Wanna be a victim**  
 **Ready for abduction**

With her boyfriend now completely naked and at her mercy Malyganya thought back to the various books she had read and educational videos she had watched regarding safe sex and how to practice it before she reached back and grasped Orpheus's erect member in her hand. She had mentally prepared herself for the act but feeling the size Malyganya felt a slight wave of apprehension before she began stroking the shaft up and down. Orpheus closed his eyes and arched slightly while rolling his head back and releasing a soft pleasurable groan.

 **Girl, you're an alien**  
 **Your touch so foreign**  
 **It's supernatural**  
 **Extraterrestrial**

Taking the physical and audio responses as ques to move forward Malyganya lowered her face to Orpheus's face and began kissing the teen softly. Malyganya trailed kisses to Orpheus's neck and lightly began to suck at his skin between the kisses. She made sure never to neglect the stroking motions on Orpheus's erection while she planted the kisses. She could feel his body quiver with excitement in response to her actions and didn't let up as she continued.

 **You're so supersonic**  
 **Wanna feel your powers**  
 **Stun me with your lasers**  
 **Your kiss is cosmic**  
 **Every move is magic**

As Orpheus's body began to squirm slightly in pleasure beneath his lover, a thought came to Malyganya's mind. She created a soft vibrating malleable psychic mass and and wrapped it around the entirety of Orpheus's organ, freeing her hand. With this new stimulus being applied Orpheus eyes actually shot open as he gripped the sheets tightly within his hands and released a soft moan. Malyganya smiled, knowing that she was on the right track and began to slowly claw at Orpheus chest with her hands while capturing his mouth on hers in a deep kiss.

 **You're from a whole 'nother world**  
 **A different dimension**  
 **You open my eyes**  
 **And I'm ready to go**  
 **Lead me into the light**

Not to be the only one receiving pleasure Orpheus took the opportunity to begin playing with Malyganya's breast. He squeezed them playfully and felt Malyganya almost turn to jelly from the action. Breaking their kiss the couple both breathed heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"I just found your sweet spot." Orpheus whispered huskily as he gave his girlfriend's breasts another squeeze. Malyganya arched herself further into the touch while moaning Orpheus's name softly. Smiling broadly Orpheus pushed the breasts together and began to softly nibble at the skin. In between the nibbling he would take a slightly harder bite which caused Malyganya to jump from both the slight pain and pleasure she felt. Even while being pleasured Malyganya was still able to keep up her end with the vibrating psychic mass on Orpheus.

 **Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
 **Infect me with your love and**  
 **Fill me with your poison**

Soon the stimulation became too much for Orpheus as he cried out Malyganya's name only to have his exclamation muffled by Malyganya catching his lips in a kiss. Orpheus had came over the Malyganya's backside and legs with a massive spray. Malyganya used her semblance to clean the fluid off herself before experimentally tasting it. Tilting her head to the side as she thought about the taste, Malyganya put the rest into her mouth before swallowing. Orpheus smirked at the gesture before pulling Malyganya down for a kiss, capturing her lips against his.

 **Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
 **Wanna be a victim**  
 **Ready for abduction**

As soon as Orpheus got his second wind he quickly shifted the positions of their bodies. Malyganya was situated beneath his body as he pulled her panties down and off in a fluid motion. The look of shock and slight fear that briefly pass over Malyganya's face was priceless and caused Orpheus's smirk to change into a grin.

Orpheus made sure to engrave it in his mind before he went to work pleasure his lover. First he grabbed Malyganya's breasts and squeezed them intensely while pinching the nipples with his index finger and thumb. Malyganya was blinded as pleasure shocked throughout her body. Orpheus didn't let up as he placed his head in between Malyganya's thighs and her legs over his own shoulders.

Orpheus had never done this before but he had heard enough stories from others to have a general idea of what to do. First he licked the slit slowly caressing his tongue over the folds of skin. He was mildly surprised to find that Malyganya was clean shaven without even a hint of stubble. The smooth skin felt pleasant against his tongue as he moved his face in closer.

Finding Malyganya's clit, Orpheus bit down softly and began grating his teeth from side to side over the sensitive organ. Malyganya felt her body shudder with pleasure as Orpheus worked her sensitive areas into a frenzy. Laying back and enjoying the motions Malyganya began to run her hand through Orpheus's hair slowly while keeping her body balanced with her free arm.

 **Girl, you're an alien**  
 **Your touch so foreign**  
 **It's supernatural**  
 **Extraterrestrial**

After the initial playful stimulation Orpheus got more serious with his method of delivering pleasure. He activated her semblance and connected his soul to Malyganya's. At first the teenage female was hesitant but soon relented herself to him.

She could feel everything Orpheus felt as their souls melded into one. Connected as they were, the pleasure they received multiplied as they felt one another. They took just mellow in one another's emotions before Orpheus started to stimulate Malyganya once more

He slid his fingers playfully inside of Malyganya's slit and began to scratched at her slit's walls. His fingers; the index, middle, and ring all went to work thrusting and spreading within the slick crevice. Malyganya's soft moans of pleasure and gasps of breathless excitement were like music to Orpheus's ears as he continued his pulsating motions.

As Orpheus's fingers explored his lovers slit he felt a slightly more swollen area near the entrance of the slit. Curiously rubbing his fingers over the area Orpheus was rewarded with a piercing cry as Malyganya clenched a fistful of his hair and forced his mouth onto hers to stifle the cry. Smiling against Malyganya's lips with the discovery Orpheus deepened their embrace by sliding his tongue into Malyganya's mouth.

As they kissed one another Orpheus positioned his body so that he was aligned with Malyganya. He continued to stimulate her g-spot as they kissed and only stopped when Malyganya had playfully bit his lip. Without warning and without breaking the momentum they had built up Orpheus slid himself inside Malyganya's slit with his erect member.

 **This is transcendental**  
 **On another level**  
 **Girl, you're my lucky star**

Malyganya only saw white as her mind was flooded with endorphins. Her eyes shifted black as she telepathically linked herself Orpheus. The amount of pleasure she felt as he entered her was like nothing she had ever experienced before and she wanted to share that feeling with her lover. With their minds, bodies and souls linked together in synchronicity the two lovers were overloaded with feelings of pleasure.

Orpheus only gave Malyganya seconds to adjust to his invasion of her body. They swam in the euphoric pool of emotions that spread throughout their bodies. Each was only faintly aware of what was actually happening as their bodies began to rock in motion with one another.

 **I wanna walk on your wave length**  
 **And be there when you vibrate**  
 **For you I'll risk it all**  
 **All**

Orpheus moved his hips with long deliberate thrusts at first as he penetrated deep inside Malyganya with each motion. Malyganya in turned wrapped her legs around Orpheus spreading herself a bit wider and helping him access the deepest regions of her slit. Her hands gripped Orpheus's shoulders as her nails began to dig into the boy's skin. Each thrust sent new waves of pleasure crashing throughout Malyganya as she began to mover her hips in time with Orpheus.

The two teens hadn't even broken their kiss as they moved their bodies in time with one another. Orpheus held his body steady with each thrust with only one arm as his free one helped stimulate Malyganya even further with gentle caressing motions along her curves. Their love making was a paradox as they were both feral yet composed.

Malyganya finally broke the kiss as one particular thrust broke through her hymen sending a mixture of intense pain and pleasure throughout her system. Rather than scream however she bit deep into Orpheus's neck and stifled her cries against his skin. Orpheus clenched his teeth and groaned loudly as a strange pleasure rose inside him from the combination of Malyganya's nails and teeth piercing his skin.

 **Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
 **Infect me with your love and**  
 **Fill me with your poison**

Orpheus pulled his body into a kneeling position as he held Malyganya up by her ass. His hands grasped at the her cheeks and held their fullness between his fingers as he squeezed them. Malyganya held onto her lover as if her life depended on it as he once again began to thrust himself in and out of her body. The way his member fit inside her was perfect as he slid along her g-spot, constantly stimulating it.

Malyganya's body soon reached it's limit as she climaxed. Her walls tightened around Orpheus member which sent her lover over the edge and caused him to come for the second time, shooting his load deep inside of her. The two simple held one another as their breathing slowed. Neither of them wanted to move as the pleasure of their actions continued to swirl between them.

Malyganya was pleasantly surprised to feel that Orpheus was still hard inside her even after his second release. Smiling to her lover, Malyganya unwrapped her legs from his waist and gently pushed him down onto his back so that she was mounted on top of him. Orpheus felt the coolness of the sheets against his back as the soft glow of moonlight shone through the window and illuminated both his and Malyganya's sweat-glazed bodies.

 **Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
 **Wanna be a victim**  
 **Ready for abduction**

Slowly Malyganya began to rock her hips back and forth while slowly sliding up and down Orpheus's erection. Orpheus slid his hands up Malyganya's thighs to her waists helping the girl to steady herself as she worked her body along his shaft. Getting a rhythm going was the hard part but Malyganya soon let her instincts take over through the sea of pleasure she was drowning in.

Her body lowered itself onto Orpheus and moved itself to a soft melody. Malyganya didn't know know where the sound was coming from at first but as her body moved in time with it and spread pleasure between herself and Orpheus, she became aware of Orpheus's internal song.

Their hearts beat as one, their souls were merged as one, and their minds thought one singular thought. It was this extremely level of connectivity that they had that allowed Malyganya and Orpheus to hear the songs of one another souls.

Malyganya's body continued to rock against Orpheus's as their lips once again captured one another in a deep passionate kiss. Orpheus wrapped one arm around Malyganya while the other tenderly squeezed her breast.

Their motions had now lost all the animalistic nature from before as they ascended to a higher plane of connectivity. When they both finally hit their peak and climaxed together, there was nothing but absolute pure bliss between them. it enveloped the two lovers in a blanket of pure emotion.

 **Girl, you're an alien**  
 **Your touch so foreign**  
 **It's supernatural**  
 **Extraterrestrial**

Malyganya collapsed onto her back, breathless at the experience as her eyes returned to their normal color. Her entire body was aglow as she tried to steady her breathing. The amount of happiness and joy she felt couldn't be described or quantified. All she knew at that moment was that she didn't want Orpheus to leave her side.

Orpheus looked over at Malyganya as he pulled her body closer to his. Malyganya took it a step further by resting her torso onto so that their faces were mere inches apart. Their breathing slowed together as the rush of their lovemaking began to die out. Orpheus caressed Malyganya's face softly as he gazed deeply into her hazel-colored eyes.

 **Extraterrestrial**  
 **Extraterrestrial**

Malyganya place her hand over Orpheus's before slowly pulling it from her face and intertwining their fingers together. The two lovers lay in silence together, accompanied only by the sounds of their breathing.

"I love you." Orpheus spoke breaking the silence as he continued to look Malyganya in the eye.

"I love you too." Malyganya replied before pulling herself completely on top of Orpheus and kissing him deeply and passionately.

 **Girl, you're an alien**  
 **Your touch so foreign**  
 **It's supernatural**  
 **Extraterrestrial**

The lover's stayed in their embrace, neither wanting to leave the other but soon the exhaustion from both the act and their intense use of semblance hit them. Malyganya with help from Orpheus was able to cover their naked sweat-glazed bodies with her comforter. They snuggled closer together as their foreheads touched. The last thing either of them saw before drifting off to sleep was the look of pure love coming from one another.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lyrics to Katy Perry's song E.T. They are her property and I only used them within the context of this non-profit story.

A/N: So alternative pairing because for me the choice between the two was so hard. Having spoken in depth with both Layla and Orpheus creators about the pairings I believed it only right that they both get some shine.


End file.
